Le prix de mes erreurs
by SkyAngel1997
Summary: Parce que Odin n'était pas seulement un roi... (OS)


**Je suis de retour !**

**Maintenant que je suis libérée de mes études pour une durée de deux mois, je comble mon emploi du temps en reprenant la feuille et le papier. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'écrire ce One–Shot. Je me suis juste levée un matin et assise à mon bureau.**

**Odin est un personnage largement détesté sur le fandom de _Thor_. Malgré tous les maux dont on l'accable, je l'aime plutôt bien et désirai redorer son blason. Ça changera de Loki... Quoique...**

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à leurs créateurs, Stan Lee et Jack Kirby de Marvel. Les mots sont au dictionnaire. Les fautes d'orthographe/conjugaison/grammaire/syntaxe sont par contre à moi – désolée**

**Pour votre lecture, je vous conseille _Odin Confesses_ de Patrick Doyle**

**Bonne lecture,  
><strong>**skya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Le prix de mes erreurs<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>e palais était calme, réduit au silence qu'impose une cuisante défaite, ce silence de honte et de désespoir. Les murs portaient encore quelque trace du combat, une fissure, une griffe. Un trou béant ornait le plafond, laissant le froid et quelques flocons s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, échappant à la tempête qui grondait dehors. Plus par réflexe que par réel besoin de chaleur, je serrai ma cape sur mes épaules. Byleig, prés de moi, demanda si j'avais froid. Je répondis que non.

Byleig se remit donc à inspecter l'orbite creuse et vide qui désormais me servirait d'oeil droit. Laufey, ce sale Jotun, me l'avait arraché d'un coup de griffe. Je lui aurais bien pris sa tête en réparation, à ce fils de meurtrier, mais je n'avais pas pu. J'avais soudain eu la vision d'un destin fâcheux. Et ce destin n'était pas le mien, mais celui de mon fils.

Quelque chose m'avait prévenu, au-delà du fracas des armes, du hurlement de la neige, du grondement de la douleur, que, si je transperçais le géant, je condamnerai mon fils à reproduire mes erreurs et mes crimes. Ceux de mon père avaient déjà engendré les miens, je refusais d'affliger ça à mon enfant qui venait à peine de naître. Si j'avais tué Laufey, je ne doute pas qu'un jour vengeance m'aurait été faite. Certes, ces fils, Helblindi et Byleist, n'étaient pas plus âgés que moi lorsque leur grand-père avait tué Bor, roi d'Asgard, mais les années les auraient renforcés, eux et leur rage. La mienne venait de me coûter un oeil et les vies de mes soldats, de mes frères. Autant que mon échec s'arrête là…

Si je n'avais pas été le fils ingrat de mon père, peut-être les choses auraient été différentes. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas encouragé Bor dans sa tentative de conquête de Jotunheim qui scella la rivalité entre nos deux royaumes. Ainsi, Bor ne serait peut-être pas mort sous les yeux de son fils, incapable de sauver son père de sa soif de sang et de combat. Je n'avais accepté que bien plus tard, après la fin de la guerre et mon couronnement dans une Asgard terne et silencieuse, que ce n'était pas les poings de Farbauti, roi de Jotunheim, qui avait tué mon père, mais bien moi, ma jeunesse et ma fougue.

Dès lors, j'entreprenis de devenir plus sage, plus digne de l'héritage qui m'avait été légué trop tôt. Pas assez vieux pour être un bon roi, je m'empressai de vieillir en ridant mon esprit. Je me fis plus posé, plus réfléchi et j'éteignai ce feu qui brûle en chacun d'entre nous et que nous appelons la jeunesse.

Farbauti mourut de sa belle mort et son fils, Laufey, lui succéda. Je fus jaloux de ce géant qui avait reçu son trône d'un père sur son lit de mort, au crépuscule de cette longue vie qu'est un règne. Certainement, lui avait-il dit ces mots de confiance et d'encouragement, certes traditionnels, mais qui devaient néanmoins êtres empreints de sincérité. Ma jalousie pour Laufey fut alors encouragée par le manque de mon père. Lui qui ne m'avait jamais rien donné, si ce n'est un deuil et un trône en ruine. Lui qui ne m'avait jamais félicité, ni pour une rébellion écrasée, ni pour un royaume asservi. Lui que j'avais fini par craindre, parce que je n'arrivais pas à l'aimer.

Car au-delà de la jalousie et de la colère, mon père me faisait peur. Bor Burrison, premier roi d'Asgard, me terrifiait moi, Odin Père de Toutes Choses. Il me terrifiait par la honte et la déception que je pouvais lui apporter, cette honte et cette déception que chaque enfant redoute de voir sur le visage de ses parents. Si jamais elles n'étaient venues m'accabler au coin d'un sourire, d'un regard ou d'une parole, elles n'avaient jamais totalement disparu. Et, alors que j'étais assis sur ce trône d'où l'on peut voir l'univers, je continuais d'être hanté par cette crainte. Elle était comme le fantôme, le spectre de mon père qui me regardait d'un air de reproche. Ce spectre qui me poursuivait dans les conseils de guerres, dans les négociations de paix, dans les banquets, dans la salle du trône et dans mon lit. Ce spectre qui m'obsédait tellement que j'en vins à l'identifier comme un regret. Le regret de ne pas avoir vengé la mort de l'homme de qui j'avais pris la place, de ne pas avoir fini ce qu'il avait commencé, de ne pas être un fils digne.

Pour me guérir de ce remord, j'entrepris de trouver une raison valable pour réparer mon tort et retourner finir l'oeuvre de mon père sur Jotunheim. Ce n'était plus comme autrefois où il suffisait de vouloir pour avoir, le monde était devenu ordre et avait cessé d'être chaos. La couronne sur ma tête et l'univers à mes pieds m'empêchèrent de satisfaire mon désir et, par la force de la sagesse que j'avais enfin réussi à obtenir, je le refoulai, préférant affronter le fantôme de mes erreurs passées et l'ombre de celles à venir.

Ce fut Laufey qui sonna sa propre perte en brisant la trêve qui protégeait Midgard et en utilisant le Coffre des Hivers Passés. Plus seulement poussé par mon désir de vengeance, mais aussi par mon devoir de monarque, j'avais ressemblé mon armée et fait face à ce roi rival, à ce monstre, fils de monstre et de meurtrier. Et la guerre avait éclaté, ma colère avec elle.

Sur le champ de bataille, je redevenais ce jeune guerrier que j'avais étouffé des siècles plutôt. Transperçant les corps de ma lance, j'anéantissais, un instant, mes années de travail et d'érudition et piétinais ce sage souverain que j'étais devenu, me répétant que tout ça était pour mon père, pour que son âme puisse festoyer au Vahalla sans qu'il est honte de son fils.

Et mes frères étaient morts… Vé et Vili qui, lorsque Bor demeurait silencieux, s'asseyaient auprès de moi et m'aimaient comme j'aurais voulu – j'aurais _dû_ – être aimé par père. Le corps Vili m'avait été ramené plus déchiqueter que la moitié des Jotuns que j'avais moi-même tué et l'on m'avait dit que celui de Vé gisait toujours sur je champs de bataille, car il était inpossible de le transporter tellement il n'en restait rien. J'avais pleuré.

Et Frigga avait accouché… Frigga, l'épouse la plus chère épouse que j'avais eu, la plus belle, celle qui avait affronté mes nuits de terreur et mes jours de réflexions orageuses et silencieuses. Elle m'avait donné d'un héritier, tandis que je lui offrais la guerre. Elle était mère et m'avait fait père. J'avais un fils.

Alors, je commençai à voir où ma folie nous conduirait tous. Je le vis dans les yeux de cet enfant que je ne connaissais pas encore, mais qui me ressemblait, je le savais… Non, il ne me ressemblerait pas, il ne ressemblerait pas à son père comme je ne ressemblerai pas au mien. Je le protégerai de l'ombre de mon père, je l'aimerai. À partir de cet instant, je ne voulais plus être un meilleur roi que Bor. Je voulais être un meilleur père. Et cette pensée, cette quête à laquelle je m'enchaînais pour le restant de ma vie, guida Gungnir lorsque je la pointai vers Laufey. Oubliant ma colère, ma vengeance, j'épargnai le géant et mis fin à cette roue destructrice que j'avais moi-même enclenché. Le fils n'aurait plus à payer les fautes de son père…

Ah ! assez penser à mon père ! J'enterrerai son souvenir avec les corps de mes hommes. Je fis signe à Byleig de me laisser et lui demandai d'aller aider ce qui en avaient besoin. Une fois seul, je parcourus la salle du regard.

Une poignée de corps gisaient au sol. La garde de Laufey s'était révélée coriace, mais pas assez. Encore des morts… Dans les racines d'Yggdrasil, à Helheim, j'imaginais une jeune femme dansant de joie devant les cadeaux que je lui avais envoyé. Qu'Hela prenne ce qui lui était dû, je prendrai ma part.

Je me détournai pour sortir. Quelqu'un me retint.

Les pleurs n'étaient pas très forts, mais ils le furent suffisamment pour calmer le souffle du vent entrant par le trou dans le plafond. Je m'arrêtai et jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule.

Il n'y avait personne de suffisamment vivant dans cette pièce pour pleurer ainsi. D'autant plus que ces pleurs étaient des pleurs d'enfant. Cette réalité me frappa étrangement. Si un enfant avait assisté à la scène de sauvagerie qui avait eu lieu ici, la pauvre créature devait être morte de peur. Bizarrement, cette pensée m'interpella plus que je ne le voulais. J'entrepris donc de trouver ce témoin malheureux de ma barbarie.

Mais la salle était vide. Les corps étaient immobiles, morts. Rien ne bougeait plus. Seuls étaient les quelques flocons tombant du plafond et le trône se dressant quelque pas plus loin… S'élevant de derrière celui-ci, les pleurs continuaient.

Je m'en approchai silencieusement et doucement. Ce calme et cette douceur soudains m'étonnaient, mais je ne pris pas le temps de chercher à comprendre pourquoi. Au fur et à mesure que je m'avançais, les pleurs redoublaient, me confirmant que j'étais sur la bonne voie. Après avoir gravi les trois marches lui servant d'estrade, je passai outre le trône. Et le vit.

L'enfant, qui ne devait être qu'un bambin, était emmitouflé dans un fin tissu qui n'était certainement pas d'une très grande protection contre le froid de Jotunheim. Je me dis que la pauvre créature devait être gelée. Mais, alors que je me penchais vers elle, je vis sa peau et sa teinte bleue.

Le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un bébé Jotun était logique – il aurait été plus surprenant que je me sois retrouvé devant un Nibelungen. Il était également logique et quasi certain que l'enfant était de Laufey. J'eus alors plusieurs pensées, le genre de pensées qui traverse l'esprit lorsque nous nous retrouvons devant une chose qu'on a été habitué à craindre, fuir, redouter, détester. Je me souvins des histoires de mes nourrices, des leçons de mes professeurs, des discussions que j'avais eu avec mes compagnons d'arme, des discours de mon père, des inquiétudes de ma mère, de mes désirs de conquête, des mes envies de vengeance. Et alors que tout se mêlait dans ma tête, le géant, petit pour son âge et sa race, posa sur moi ses yeux rouges et en pleurs. Dans ces yeux, je compris alors.

Je compris que j'avais devant moi, l'enfant qui était destiné à me détruire. Cet enfant qui grandirait hanté par le regard de reproche de son père, ce regard qui le pousserait à se venger de moi jusqu'à l'obsession. Cet enfant qui se présenterait aux portes d'Asgard pour réclamer ma tête. Cet enfant que j'avais condamné à me haïr, moi et mon fils. Cet enfant qui était né pour être le rival de mon fils, son ennemi. Cet enfant qui serait le prix de mes erreurs et de mes crimes…

S'il survivait. Car le pauvre était trop frêle et le froid trop mordant. Il le dévorait bientôt. Abandonné ainsi, c'était déjà un miracle s'il pouvait crier aussi fort. Moi qui croyais qu'il pleurait de peur, j'avais eu tort : il pleurait pour de la chaleur, comme n'importe quel enfant pleure pour les bras de sa mère. Il me suffisait de me détourner et, dans quelques heures, lorsque les gardes Jotuns rentreront dans cette salle, ils y trouveront un cadavre de plus. Tout s'arrêterait là…

Je posai Gungnir à mes pieds et me penchai vers le bébé. Protégées de la brûlure de sa peau par le tissu qui le recouvrait, mes mains se glissèrent sous son petit corps et le soulevèrent délicatement. Il était léger – j'ignorais encore à quel point un nourrisson pouvait être léger. Je le ramenai contre moi. Saisissant de mon autre main un pan de ma cape, j'en enroulai avec précaution le bébé. Sentant ce nid de chaleur l'enrobait, ce dernier saisit le vêtement d'une main et le serra très fortement. Il cessa de pleurer.

De nouvelles pensées me vinrent. Je pensai à mon père, mort en abandonnant son fils, à Laufey qui avait condamné son royaume à la ruine, à Frigga qui venait de devenir mère, à mes frères morts pour avoir trop aimer leur frère, à mon fils qui un jour serait roi et à moi qui avait commis tant d'erreur.

Du bout de mon doigt, je caressai le visage de l'enfant. Aussitôt le bleu jotun céda sa place au beige asgardien. Le petit corps froid se réchauffa et les yeux injectés de sang prirent une couleur verte. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, je souris, content.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de votre lecture,<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour tous ces pixels utilisés.**

**Lisez-bien !**  
><strong>skya.<strong>


End file.
